powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tsubasa16/Character Sheet 5
Name:Angie Royality Gender:Female Aliases:The Divine Demon,The Demonic Angel Affiliations:Immortal Garden,Heaven,Hell. Occupations: Age:Unknow (10000+) Alignment:Neutral Personal Data: Likes:Float,relax,her family,her friends Dislikes:Ignorant persons,Idiots,Persons who keep staring her wings. Personality:Angie's personality variates,from being reclusive and quiet to being cheerful and extroverted Motto:``Do what you want to do´´ Quotes:"I'am Proud of of being what i am" "If you say anything bad about my family,you will wish for be death." Hobbies:Sing,write and read,train Preferences:Pansexual Marital Status:Single Powers And Abilities *Nephalem Physiology:Angie is daughter of an angel and a demon,having more powers that her parents,and is able to control both divine and demonic powers. **Holy Fire Manipulation/Hell-Fire Manipulation:She can manipulate the mystical flames of hell and the holy flames of heaven. **Divine Energy Manipulation/Demonic Energy Manipulation :She can manipulate both divine and demonic energies. **Dark Element Manipulation/Light Element Manipulation:She can control both light and dark elements **Divine Aura/Angelic Aura/Demonic Aura:She can surround herself on a aura of both,demonic and angelic divine energy **Demonic Weaponry/Divine Weaponry:She Possess a Demonic Sword given by her father and a Holy Sword given by her mother. **Healing Factor Nullification:Using her demonic powers,she can negate the regeneration even of other immortals. **Constructs Creation:She can create constructs out of divine and demonic energy ***Shield Construction **Combat Merging:She can combine her divine and demonic powers with physical combat **Portal Creation/Dimensional Travel:She can create portals and freely travel between the heaven and the hell **Supernatural Condition:As an nephalem,she possess supernatural physical,mental and spiritual condition **Resurrection:She can bring someone back to life using her divine powers. **Flawless Restoration:She can heal any and all kinds of damage to herself or others,as long they are still alive. **Twilight Manipulation:She can manipulate both light and darkness **Immortality:She is immortal and cannot be killed by low level users of Immortality Negation and cannot be erased by Time Manipulation. **Soul Anchoring:She is immune to all soul-based powers **Power Immunity to all forms of Conversion and Humanization:She cannot be converted into other creatures or have her supernatural angelic/demonic traits altered,removed,or changed by any means **Power Anchoring:She is immune to all superpower-altering powers ***Power Mimicry Immunity:Her powers cannot be copied by any means **Temporal Protection:She is immune to temporal alterations. **Control Negation:She cannot be controled by any means. *Controllable Panmnesia:She remember everything she wants to remember. *Contaminant Immunity:She is immune to all poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc. *Teleportation/Remote Teleportation:She can teleport herself and others without physical contact *Indomitable Will:She possess a unnaturally strong willpower *Performance Art Intuition:She is a very skilled singer and possess a very beautiful divine voice **Siren Song :She can hypnotize others using her divine voice *Supersonic Flying/Vaccum Adaptation/Interstellar Travel/Oxygen Independence:She can fly very fast even on the vaccum of space,as she has no need for oxygen *Supernatural Regeneration:She can heal at a supernatural speed. *Supernatural Intelligence:She possess a immense intellect,vastly surparssing most angels and demons **Enhanced Reading:She can read inhumanly fast,reading even several books and encyclopedias at the same time in seconds **Telekinesis;She possess telekinesis,even though she generally only use for trivial things *Supernatural Beauty:She possess a divine overwhelming beauty **Sexual Inducement:She induces sexual arousal in others,even through she don't want to **Enhanced Visibility **Seductive Magnetism *Wing Manifestation:She has an angel wing and a demon wing Origin Category:Blog posts